narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jōnin
Episode What episode of the Kurama arc is it where they mention the jonin exams? Episode 207. Jacce | Talk | 07:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) In the anime, Temari said that Shikamaru was able to be a jonin, was that only in the anime? cause if so, then it should be noted that it was in the anime and not canon--Deathmailrock (talk) 16:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Elemental Techniques Do you have to just be able to use 2 types of elemental chakra, or finish 2 types of nature tranformation training?--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 06:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :Neither, jōnin usually can use two types elements, but it's not a requirement. Technically, a person should b able to become a jōnin without any elements in their arsenal. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Experiance In the jonin article it states that in order to become a jonin that person must have a lot of experiance to become jonin. However Neji became a jonin during the timeskip. Yes I do understand that 2 and ahalf years is a long time, but the chunins in the chunin exam arc looked to be in their 20s-30s. So I think that that having experiance should be taken off that article.Scott swag (talk) 03:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Experience can be a tad relative. Kakashi was made a Jonin by age 13 (age 6 for chunin), and if Neji did a lot of difficult missions (quality time over quantity time so to speak) he may have pulled it off. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Someone needs experience to be a jonin, but more specifically it probably has to be with high-risk A or S class missions or similar, and have the strength to be suited to take charge of the responsibility, so it's not odd that someone can be in their 20s and 30s and not qualify. Completing 8 A-ranked missions count for far more than 40 C-ranked to show that you're good enough for the job, probably. ZeroSD (talk) 14:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) list of jonin who in list of jonin no Sakumo Hatake???? :Huh? O_o --NejiLoverr 6 08:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::We were never given Sakumo's official rank.--Cerez365™ 10:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) why the list isn't working. i want to see all the jonin. please fix it. :That is up to the central wiki. This is what we have until then. Jacce | Talk | 09:58, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Influence I had no idea where to post this, but I have a suggestion. What do you think we make an "Influence" section for influential characters in the wiki? Sorta like "Legacy", but for the living ones. Like for example how pretty much all of Sasuke's lightning jutsus are a direct effect of Kakashi's tutelage etc. Your thoughts? Xfing (talk) 22:44, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I see no mention Of the Jonin recommendation letters that Kishimoto put in the movie. They seem too important to not be on here. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 11:53, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Pardon?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:17, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ::According to Kishi in Road to Ninja, one becomes Jounin through recognition. If enough people send their recommendation for a given Shinobi to the Kage, the Kage may consider promoting the said individual to Jounin. So in a way, Jounin get picked the same way as Kage do.--Elveonora (talk) 13:25, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Thought I asked. I was under the impression we don't consider what happens in movies to be canon. That change or are we picking a choosing?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:51, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Events are not canon. But the movie's script was done by Kishi, I don't see why would he lie about that--Elveonora (talk) 10:54, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sounds incredibly half-assed, but whatever you say.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:57, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::How is author's statement half-assed? Also all fillers are less canon than Road to Ninja, yet there's a reference to Kurama arc.--Elveonora (talk) 11:11, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Not important enough to continue further. /shrug--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC)